Luke Teaches Sturt
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Sturt shows up unannounced looking for his dream girl Zuri. Instead he finds himself alone with just Luke. Sturt may be as smart if not smarter then Ravi, but there is somthing Luke knows that Sturt dose not and is willing to teach him a thing or two. What could Luke teach the smart young boy? Only one way to find out.


Luke Teaches Stuart

By: L Little

This is rated M read at your own risk. I dont want a review saying "gay is wrong how dair you make do and so gay." I dont own, work for or know anyone who works for Disney and any of their shows in anyway including Jessie. This story is 100% fiction and if any part is true then its just dumb luck.

This is story three of four of stories that conects in some ways. The stories in order are:

1: I Can Do Anything

2: Luke Steals From Emma

3:(this one you are reading)

4: The Ross Boys and Sturt

Enjoy

Stuart managed to get into Ross home and he was looking for Zeri. What he did not know the only person was home was Luke. Luke liked being home by himself. It gives him the chance to be naked. Even if he is only aloud to do it in his room. As Luke was doing flips on his bed Stuart was trying to remember where Zuri's room was. The first door he opened was Emma's. So he tried again but this time he got to see a Naked Luke doing flips. Stuart could not explain it but his dick started to twitch as he just stood there frozen. Luke soon seen Stuart just standing there and stopped doing his flips. He just smiled as he saw the tent in Stuart's pants. He soon got off the bed and pulled Stuart into the bedroom and closed the door. Luke wanted to have some fun with this. He grabbed Stuart's hand and placed it on his own dick. Stuart's eyes went wide as for the first time he was touching another boy's dick. Slowly he was moving Stuart's hand up and down on his dick while the other hand was rubbing Stuart's dick throw his pants. Stuart loved the feeling what Luke was doing.

"What you are doing is called jacking it. It what you do when you have a boner. You keep this up until cum comes out. You can wipe it off or taste it. It's all up to you when you do this to yourself. Now you try with your own."

Luke soon pulled down Stuart's pants along with his boxers. Luke was impressed the size of Stuart's dick. It was a nice five inches. As for Luke he is now at eight inches. Luke soon took Stuart's glasses off and took off his sweater vest along with his shirt. He soon handed him back his glasses.

"This is so much fun and educational."

Stuart began jacking off and loved him felling of it.

"What else can you teach me?"

"We'll there other things you can do by yourself. One is putting your

fingers in your ass while jacking off."

"Really does it make it feel better?"

"Yes it dose and you can even use other things to stick up your ass."

"Like a marker?"

"Yes."

"I need to try that then. I have a marker in my pocket can you grab it."

"Um ok."

Luke went to grab the marker and it was a big one. It was bigger than Stuart's dick and it had markings on it.

"Here why do you have this on you and what are the markings for?"

"You ever know when you need a marker and those markings to see how big my

dick is. I check every month."

"Um ok. So anyways you want it nice and wet so it can slide in your ass

easy. So sucking on it will work."

Luke soon handed Stuart the marker and Stuart began sucking on it. The marker was soon going in and out of Stuart's ass. All Stuart could do is

moan at the felling.

"This feels so good. What else can you do by yourself?"

"We'll there is one thing but not allot of people can do it."

"Why it's hard? Because I love a challenge."

"It is but I can teach you how. I'll show you first."

Luke sat on the floor and bent down and began sucking his dick. Stuart's eyes went wide. He never knew you could suck your own dick.

"This whole time I could be sucking my dick."

"We'll not everyone can do it."

"Please I get shoved into tight spots all the time I think I could do it."

Stuart soon copied what Luke was doing but could only get the head in. Stuart looked disappointed and Luke just sighed.

"It will take time to do it but if you really want your dick sucked I will

suck it for you."

"You will?"

"Yes and I will teach you how to do that so you can do it with your close guy friends, but I will also will put my dick up your ass."

"Yah ok. You can fuck me any time. I may like Zeri but this whole thing with you is turning me on."

Stuart is soon on Luke's bed getting his first blow job. Stuart can't help but to moan at this wonderful feeling. Soon Luke and Stuart are in a sixty nine.

"Ok Stuart this is what we call a sixty nine. Now what you want to do is cover your teeth with your lips and just move your head up and down."

The sixty nine soon started and Stuart did not do a bad job for sucking his first dick. Luke soon started sucking faster and faster and Stuart did the same. Luke felt that he was close and pulled out of Stuart's mouth. Soon he was fucking Stuart slowly so he could get used to it but Stuart wanted more of Luke's dick. So Luke gave him what he wanted. Luke was fucking him faster and faster this was driving Stuart crazy. Before you knew it Stuart was cuming hitting his glasses and chest. This just drove Luke crazy and started to fuck faster and soon he pulled out and shoved his dick into Stuart's mouth where he gladly sucked away until he had Luke's cum in his mouth. He loved the taste of it was like candy. He knew anytime he is over he just have to suck Luke for his cum. Stuart soon tasted his own cum and it was ok but Luke's was better. Luke being Luke decided to try Stuart's cum. It wasn't bad at all.

"That was great I just have to have more of your cum it's just like Luke candy."

Luke just smiled.

"I will cum in a cup and save it for you in my mini fridge."

Both boys smiled and got dressed.

End.

 **Let me know what you think by giving me a review thats open to ALL or PM me. Sorry only members can PM. However its free to become a member. Also fell free to read my other works by clicking on my name on top.**


End file.
